Loss Of Innocence
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: One night, behaving like a normal teenager. Gionna did not realise how much she truly lost. (Part one in the Fallen Angel series)
No one ever tells you the truth about the first time… which is why I just screamed a few seconds ago when I felt the pain down there, Dominic immediately pulling me into his arms.

"It's okay, Gionna. Be strong." Dominic whispers, slowly moving backward and forward, in and out… the pain fading… and… damn, this is feeling good to me, doing something I thought I was too tiny to do.

Dominic picks up more speed, the bed rocking back and forth as I toss my head back, gripping the barred headboard for support, loving the way this is making me feel… it feels like every nerve ending in my body is tingling. I'm losing awareness of everything except me, Dominic and our moment of pure bliss.

"Do… minic…" I moan out, both of us screaming in pleasure and Dominic carefully removing himself from me before pulling the covers over both of us, me turning onto my side and wrapping an arm around him as he held me.

It's as I'm thinking back that I remember Billy saying to me "Wait until you're 18 to fuck someone, Gionna."... he's gonna be pissed.

 **A while later, third person perspective…**

Billy did not need any help recognising Gionna's Van Halen 1984 Tour Of The World off shoulder T shirt on the staircase as he walked into the house. He walked towards it, Midnight trying to stop him.

"Billy, she's not alone up there. Let them be." Midnight says.

"Fuck that!" Billy says, running upstairs and kicking Gionna's bedroom door open, Gionna and Dominic covering themselves up as Midnight ran up there, grabbing Billy and trying to restrain him. "Let me go, Midnight!" He yells angrily.

"No!" Midnight yelled before slamming his head into the wall, knocking him out.

Gionna looked at Billy and for a second, she thought he was dead… until he moved around, opening his eyes.

"Billy-" Gionna says, Billy standing up.

"What happened to waiting until you were 18?!" Billy yelled.

"I made my own choice is what happened!" Gionna yelled back, Dominic trying to calm her down.

"Billy, we didn't do anything wrong. We acted like normal teenagers." Dominic says, Midnight trying to drag Billy out of the room.

"Stay outta this!" Billy yelled, grabbing the nearest thing he could find, the alarm clock and throwing it at Dominic but because he was too out of it to aim properly, the alarm clock hit Gionna in the face and a sickening crack making Gionna scream in pain, Midnight throwing Billy to the floor and helping Dominic trying to stop Gionna's nose from bleeding.

"Billy, what the fuck is wrong with you?!" Midnight yelled angrily, pressing a washcloth to Gionna's nose as Dominic lightly stroked Gionna's hair.

"She should have waited until she was 18!" Billy yelled.

"She's just a teen, Billy! Doing teenage things!" Midnight yelled. "Come on Gionna. I'll take you to the hospital." She says, Gionna and Dominic getting dressed and leaving with Midnight.

At the E.R, Gionna was getting treated when Midnight grabbed Dominic by his right ear and dragged him into a empty room.

"What the hell, Midnight?!" Dominic asks while rubbing his ear.

"You and me young man-" Midnight says, crossing her arms across her chest."-are going to make some ground rules." She says.

"Okay. What are the rules about Gionna?" Dominic says.

"Rule number 1, make her cry, I'll make you cry. Rule number 2, if you hurt her just remember that I have a backyard, a shovel, a bow and set of arrows. Rule number 3, you love her with all your heart or I'll rip your heart out. Rule number 4, break her heart, I'll break yours. Remember those 4 rules and if you break any of them, I'll end you. Got it?!" Midnight says. Dominic nodded and Midnight patted him on the shoulder. "That's a good lad. Come on, let's see how she's doing." She says, the pair of them leaving the room.

"You okay, baby?" Dominic asks after he and Midnight walk into the room Gionna is in, Gionna nodding carefully. Along with a broken nose, Gionna had a fractured eye socket and a mild concussion.

"Right now, I want to rip Billy's head off!" Gionna says.

Meanwhile, Billy walked into the clubhouse, grabbing a beer away from Johnny and drinking it before throwing the bottle to the floor and breaking it.

"The fuck happened now?" Johnny asks.

"Why weren't you keeping an eye on Gionna?!" Billy demands, startling Johnny.

"What happened, is she okay?!" Johnny asks.

"I caught her in bed with a guy! I told her to wait until she was 18 and she disobeyed me!" Billy says angrily.

"What did you expect her to be, a nun? She hangs around with us most of the time and we introduced her to a world of sex, drugs and craziness." Johnny says before leaving.

As Johnny drove from Alderney to Liberty City, one thought was in his mind.

' _Billy is gonna end up killing Gionna one day.'_


End file.
